Forever Love
by BurningGIRL013
Summary: Cat and Robbie with their First Love... I have plans on doing this story ))) Please review :)) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.
1. When they started

Cat's POV.

Going to school with my Stuffed Toy, Piggy! :)) P.S Something Ricks :/

Cat: Piggy, Piggy. Robbie: What's that toy? Cat: It's a stuffed toy. (Smiles) Robbie: It's Too Dirty! Cat: What Do You Mean! Robbie: I'll clean it for you! Cat: Well, Okay. Take good care of it.. Robbie: I will.

Tori's POV

Getting ready for class. Wearing blue High Heel Boots, Red T-Shirt, and a High Belly Shorts. So weird. Robbie looks super caring with a Pig Stuffed Toy? Well, I have no idea with that things. Cat looks sad? I have no idea with that either (The door bell rang) It was Andre. I said "What are you doing here. It's like 4:50 in the morn." Andre says "Did you noticed?" I said " You're wearing you Blue Boxing Shorts towards our home?" Andre says "NO! I have eyebug, I have eyebugs!" I said so confused "What about it? (I feel his eyes and said) oh my god, It is big! Go tell Robbie he's an expert from skin cares or something." (Trina came suprisingly) "What? Skin care? I wanna go!" I said "To Robbie.." Trina said "I don't care, As long is it about skin cares" I said with wavy eyebrows "Well,"

Trina's Slap Update

On the way to Robbie -_-

(The door bell rang)

Robbie: Who is it?

Andre: It's me Andre.

Trina: And Trina!

Andre: And Trina?

(Robbie opened the door)

Robbie: Oh hey guys!

Andre: You have that stuffed toy like forever..

Robbie: Uhmm..

Trina: Is it yours?

Robbie: No?

Trina: Well, Good. 'Cause it's ugly.

Robbie: What you mouth, Dude.

Andre: Can you stop this nonsense. Just can you remove my eyebugs at my eyes?

Robbie: I'm the expert.

Trina: Make me beautiful like Taylor Swift

Robbie: You need to be blonde?

Trina: Well, Make me blonde..

Robbie: I'm not a Hair Expert!

(They walked towards the door and saw many pictures of...)

A/N: Let's find out through Chapter 3 =)))))))))))


	2. The Avoiding Plan

Andre's POV.

WHAT! Wait, I saw Cat Valentine pictures inside Robbie's room. What? Cat? Robbie's Room? my god! I think Robbie's inlove with Cat! and I think that Pig Stuffed Toy is from Cat. I'm going to ask Robbie, "What! Why is your room full of Cat Valentine." Trina said. "uhmm... That's not Cat. That's her twin sister?" Robbie said. "Cat doesn't have a twin sister." I said. "Well, Not time for chitchat maybe later, Go remove my freaking eye bugs through my face it freaks me out." I said. "anddd... Done! You eye bugs are gone, I think a little bit is left." Robbie said. "Wow. Cool" I said. "What about me?" Trina said proudly. "AHHHH!" we said suprisingly.. "What?" Trina said. "Uhmm.. Nothing. It's just you look exactly like Taylor Swift." I said "Maybe." Robbie said. I was about to ask Robbie why does he have or full of Cat here in his room. "So, Why is your room full of Cat?" I said. "Because, I Love her AS A SINGER! I mean I love her voice." Robbie says. "Hmm... Okay! Okay! I respect that! Mr. TOUGH GUY! Hm!"

Robbie's POV

Woke up in the morning. Rex is still asleep. My phone rang and Tori sent me a message. saying "_Robbie! Andre and Trina said you were inlove with Cat! Is it True? Tell me your feelings,"_ oh my god! I would never and definitely not Text her back EVER! Rex woke up and said. "Oh hey, look, Cat!" I said "Where?" "In your butt." Rex said. I was not happy when Rex told me that! Getting ready for school and I have a feeling Andre and Tori will walk towards me and ask about Cat! I wish not. I would escape or something just to avoid them.

Tori's POV

Walking towards Hollywood Arts (School) to meet our beloved Sikowitz (giggles) Wearing blue skirt, Brown boots, and Gray T-Shirt with my brown bag. Something's weird is telling me. Robbie is inlove with Cat? Well, If not I'm happy for him and if Yes I'm still happy for him IF his happy with that either. I saw Jade hitting the tree with a wood? What the shrimp is she doing? Well, Stay put and don't look at her. Just walk towards school and IGNORE. Oh! I saw Robbie. Run, Run, Run, Run. Wait, He looked at me and ran? What? Ohh! I get it. I know I'm going to ask him about Cat but he's trying to avoid. Woahh! That's the new originality of his.

Andre's POV

Walking towards school. Just updated on the Slap. "_Time to investigate what's going on with Robbie and Cat. (Serious)" _Wait! I saw Robbie! huh? He looked at me and ran away? Awkward? Finding Tori ... Oh there she is with a confused look? I walk towards her and said "Hey ! Tori Vega! Something Confusing about?" "Yeah, Robbie. You said he's about to get inlove with Cat, Right?

A/N: Taking a Break, To be Continued! Please Give me reviews,,,,,


	3. The Running Away Part

Tori's POV

Here at Sikowitz Class. Still worrying about Robbie, I think he's not listening to Sikowitz. Wait, HE IS NOT! Let me handle this. "Robbie? Robbie? Robbie! ROBBIE!" I shouted "What? What? What? What!" He Shouted too. "Were you just smiling at Sikowitz the whole time. It's like your paralyzed by something and it makes you look ridiculous." I said "Oh! I was just thinking about Cat.. Uhmm.. No! about my cousins!" He Said. "Well, Okay... TOUGH GUY!" I said. Something's going very weird , weird as in Weirdy-weird. Gotta say this to Andre and Cat!

3:32 pm

Run, Run, Run towards Andre and Cat! "Andre! Cat!" I shouted. "What the ! What's the hurrying?" Andre said. "She was running like a horse. Hahahaha! Ha!" Cat said. "Well, I was not in a hurry, I just spotted something from Robbie." I said. "Shut The Fridge, Tell us about it at least Cat is here." Andre said. We looked at Cat seriously with smiling :) "Why are you guys smiling at me like weirdos, HAHA! Weirdos." Cat said. "Did you know..." I said. "Did I what? SPIT IT.." Cat said. "Robbie is inlove with you." Andre said. Cat ran away somewhere. What did we do?

Slap Update (Cat Valentine)

Somebody is Inlove with me :/ He didn't even bring back Piggy to me.

"Did you saw cat?" I said (Tori) "NO, We didn't" students said. "Did you saw Cat?" I said. "Oh yah! I saw her ran through the Janitor Room." Beck said. "Oh, Hi Cat!" Andre said. "Hiiiii..!" Cat said. "We're sorry we told you the truth." I said. "No, It's okay. At least you told me already." Cat said. "Here's Robbie.." Sinjin said. When Sinjin caught Robbie again. He totally ran away again, and left Rex and came back again, to get Rex. "Im inlove..." Cat said. " Oh Hi Guys.. What's the Drama here?" Jade came. "NOTHING!" Cat said and Ran Away Fast.

A/N: Cat ran and find Robbie from the school. Cat wanted to talk to Robbie and say something REAL and appropriate and good for him..

TO BE CONTINUED... :)))))


	4. The Ruined Kiss

Cat's POV

Where's Robbie? Where's Robbie? :/ (Slap Update)

4:53 pm.

I got to find Robbie. Aww! Something's stuck on my foot. It's a candy. I ate it because I think it's good to reuse. FORGET IT! Gonna find Robbie! Run, Run, Run, Run! OH There he is! With Rex? hmm... nevermind. "Robbie!" I shouted. "No!" Robbie said. He totally ran away this time, but I followed him. Finally, I captured him and took his hand. "Why would you ran away to me like that?" I said. "Because, I don't want people to see us like this." Robbie said. "Why?! It good to see people being us, That's what we are." I said. "Well, Did Tori and Andre told you that I have pictures of You in my room?" Robbie said. "Well, Yeah! I have pictures of you in my room too and I think I'm happy if we should get together." I said. I took his two hands and I step one closer, We almost kissed but suddenly... "HI GUYSS!" Jade shouted. "Urghh!." Robbie said. "Ohh! Are you two about to kiss?" Jade said. "Nothing! Just nothing!" Robbie said. He totally ran away again. I was a little bit mad at Jade that time. That was our moment, My moment. I let Robbie keep my Piggy. Well, It's just a stuffed toy, What will I totally do with that stuffed toy anyways. Hmm... Going home thinking about what happened to this WEIRD day. I am not waiting for a prince, I am waiting for the one who thinks I'm their PRINCESS.

Robbie's POV

Here at home, wearing Blue T-Shirt, Black Pants, and Black Shoes. I can't believe me and Cat were about to kiss. Hmm... If Jade was not supposed to Cut Out that moment WE TOTALLY KISSED! "Robbie and Cat Kissed ! Robbie and Cat Kissed! RObbie and CAt Kissed!" Rex said loudly "Would you please be quiet? You make me feel freakish!" I said humiliatly. "What if I dont?" Rex said. "I won't massage your nose!" I said. "Cool Chiz!" Rex said. My phone rang. *Ring, Ring* It was Tori and said "_Are you and Cat okay? Did something get wrong? Tell me! Please reply." _I don't know if I'm going to answer that text message. Well I should. Tori is one of my Best Friends. My text Message: "_Well, Jade came and ruined our moment." _I said. "_You and Cat kissed?" _She replied. I didn't replied anymore because I don't want people to spread the news that we ALMOST kissed. I think it's humiliating. "Will you go to sleep now? You're talking to yourself. You look like an IDIOT!" Rex said. "OKAY! You don't need to shout!" I shouted. I was going to sleep, IF I CAN? I was always thinking about Cat today. Well, I'll try my best.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. :3


	5. The Romantic Hospital

**So Guys! Thank you for reading my Story :3 and also I thank "_morecupcakesplz" _for giving me advice from every story I make THANK YOU. and I ALWAYS SAY! Do not Say Anything Rude To Me. I hate to click the BLOCK but I need to. Please do not say anything rude. IT makes me sad. I cannot update so fast. I have a wound on my hand so, I hope you guys love my story :3 I PROMISE THIS WILL END UP ON 10 Chapters I guess :3**

****Tori's POV 5:01 am

I knew It. Robbie and Cat ALMOST kissed but I hate it when Jade comes from good moments to bad moments. Just woke up, Wearing purple t-shirt, Black skinny jeans, black earrings, leather knee boots and for my nails I have Pink Nail Art. Check my accessories here my_clothes_tori_vega/set?id=70337824 (copy+paste) I hate to say this but Jade is BAD. Why do people is so bad to others and I also include Jade. What if Cat and Robbie will get married and I think I will be the Flower Girl. I think that won't happen though. Going to school.

Robbie's POV

Woke up. Going to school. Wearing Black Pants, White Formal T-Shirt, Blue Shoes and a Black glasses (which I wear everyday) here it is robbies_outfit/set?id=70338177 (copy+paste) Still worrying about myself. I need to be strong! I'll go talk to Cat today! "You need too. You look like a scaredy cat here." Rex said. I didn't replied but he's got a point. I'LL GO TALK TO HER TODAY! "What if you'll marry her?" Rex said. "Well, I'd loved to but.." I said. "So,! YEAH! Go talk to her then you'll simply say *Will You Marry Me?* then she'll said *YES!* Then Boom! Your married." Rex said. "I'm not ready yet." I said. "Dweeb!" Rex said. "How will I marry her? I didn't even talk to my feelings to her I mean she's Cute, funny," I said. "STUPID..." Rex said. "She's not stupid! You better go watch your word!" I said. "Well, How will I watch my words while I'm talking it." Rex said. I didn't reply.

5:29 am

Walking towards school. Finding Cat. Arrived school. Can't see Cat. Searching and searching and searching and searching. I can't find her. "Did you guys saw Cat?" I said. "No! No we haven't" Tori said. "Why? Are you looking for her?" Andre said. "I want to say something to her." I said. "Well, She didn't got to class 10 minutes ago. Sikowitz called for a meeting, you didn't even come." Beck said. "Don't you see? I'm waiting my whole life to talk to her. I'm waiting if I'll marry her someday and make babies or something. Even now I already miss her!" I shouted. *Ring, Ring, Ring* Tori's phone rang. It was Jade. She answered. "Hello? WHAT!? Cat is on the Hospital? What happened? We're going.." She hang up. "Cat is on the Hospital! We got to go look for her!" Tori said. I was so Worried. I need to go look for Cat! "Wait! Wait! Wait! We need to excuse ourselves, If not we'll get expelled of cutting." Beck said "Wait until we excuse..." Tori said. They walk slowly and I said "FASTER! JUST RUN!"

Tori's POV.

We're at the Hospital. Robbie's crying? I feel so sad for him. This is one of the stories I like most, About Worrying. Hmm..  
"Are you okay?" Robbie said. "I... am... Okay..." Cat said while she touches Robbie's hair. "Tell me something, Are you hurt?" Robbie said. "That's.. why... I'm here ... at the hospital..." Cat said. I giggle. "I need to tell you something.." Robbie said. "Say anything." Cat said. "I...I..." Suddenly the doctor arrived. "She needs to be operated the rock inside her body may cause 2 hours for us to remove it from her stomach. You can wait here or just wait outside." the doctor said. "Well, Sure, Are you going to be alright cat?" Robbie said. "Don't worry I'll be okay. I LOVE YOU!" Cat said. The Doctor and Cat left. "I Love you too." Robbie whispered. Robbie was so Red. He's cheeks are super red. He's walking Right, Left, Right, Left and Right, and left. This was the romantic think I've ever seen. Cat said I LOVE YOU now! I hope Cat is okay.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you guys liked my story at '_The Romantic Hospital'_****I hope so. I'm not really an expert of dreaming imaginary stories but one of this stories are related about myself except the "The Romantic Hospital' and "The Ruined Kiss" I hope you guys would love my new story which is related about me except the Kissing and the Hospital things.. I just have a secret crush on school and I am only Twelve :3**

* * *

Robbie's POV

I hope Cat's okay. I'm about to die of burst. I WISH CAT'S OPERATION WILL HAVE A SUCCESS. I need some more time to have fun with her. And I think I want to marry her. Wait, Until graduation :P *After An Hour* The Doctor came and said "Well, We've finished the Operation. I have a BAD NEWS and a GOOD NEWS." "What? What's the Bad News?" I said suprisingly. "The Bad News is, Did I said the operation will take 2 Hours to operate?" The doctor said. "Well, Yeah you said it an hour ago. "Well, That was a mistake -_- It will only take 1 hour to finished." The doctor said. "That's the bad news?" Tori said. "Yeah.." The doctor said. The doctor remained quiet and stared at us creepily. "WHY ARE YOU STARING AT US!? What's the good news?" I shouted. "Well, The good news is, Your friend's operation is a Success, BUT! She needs to take more rest and caring.." The doctor said. "I WILL TAKE CARE OF HER!" I said. "Sure, You will. So dismissed." The doctor said and leaved. I saw Cat, Sleeping. She looks beautiful when she sleeps. Hmm... If only she didn't swallowed that rock then I was telling the truth to her already. Hmmmm...

* * *

Tori's POV

Yess! Cat's okay. Robbie's romance is getting started. Well, I know they need more privacy. I'll just give them space instead :P BUT I JUST CAN'T STOP IT! I want them to be married I mean they are so PERFECT. Except for me, No man is ever dating to me. What is wrong with me anyway? Well, I do not want to know about it.


End file.
